The 12 Doctors
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: All 11 Doctors and Malcolm Tucker are recruited by the Timelords to stop the Master and the Daleks from killing the Doctor as a baby and essentially sending the universe into chaos.
1. Chapter 1: The loss of Barbara Wright

It was a rather normal day in the TARDIS. If you can call spending time in a time travelling spaceship disguised as a police box that is bigger on the inside normal. Clara laid back against the rails, watching the Doctor curiously, as he tended to the TARDIS controls.

"Bit quiet for you, isn't it?" Clara asked. "I hope the aliens aren't, like, planning some sort of utterly massive and incredibly devastating, mindblowing and altogether downright annoying masterplan whilst you're busy mending the TARDIS controls,"

"Well, it's not my fault the Sontaran battle fleet sabotaged the TARDIS matrix," Said the Doctor angrily. "If I don't fix these controls soon, we could be stranded in the middle of space for an eternity,"

The TARDIS began to shake violently almost in response, sending the Doctor and Clara on top of one other, both staring back in embarrassment. Doctors 1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9, 10 and Malcolm Tucker began to materialize around them, each Doctor accompanied by a companion.

"What the fuck's going on? Why the fuck am I in the fucking TURDIS?" Malcom Tucker exclaimed approaching the 11th Doctor casually. "And who the fuck do you think you are, wearing that red monstrosity on your head? Tommy fucking Cooper?"

"Well, no, actually. I'm the Doctor. And fezzes are cool," He replied innocently, automatically and somewhat subconsciously straightening his bowtie.

* * *

It was that time of year again. Parents' evening. Barbara never really enjoyed parents' evening. It always put her way behind in her marking, which she always saw as far more important and beneficial to her students than informing their parents about their progress. There was also the fact that it was boring. She always felt so dozy during these evenings, that she found it hard to concentrate. One year, she accidentally told some parents that their child was a complete mischief in lesson, only to realize they were the mother and father of the best-behaved pupil in Coal Hill school. The poor boy was in distraught the next day and spent the entire history lesson sobbing, turning away in fear whenever Barbara approached him.

The teachers of Coal Hill school were all sat together, behind a large row of wooden tables. Some were situated at the opposite end of the assembly hall but the majority were on the left hand side where Barbara was sat behind her table. Her first appointment was with Susan Foreman. Although whether she would turn up with her Grandfather was open to debate. It was at five thirty that a fairly old, white haired man turned up with Susan and sat on one of the two seats stood at the opposite end of Barbara's table.

"Not late, I presume?" asked the man, looking rather like he didn't want to be there.

"Late? Why, you're five minutes early," said Barbara.

"Now, what's all this about, hmm?"

"It's a parents' evening. I'm here to discuss Susan's progress,"

"They hold one every year, Grandfather. It's an Earth tradition,"

"Tradition? Why, that's a rather odd phrase to use,"

"Odd, is it, when you call such things as Christmas tradition? What my dear Susan is saying is right, Miss Wright. It seems to me like this parents' evening is as much a tradition as the Earth sky is blue,"

"I think we better move on to Susan's progress. Susan is…imaginative, shall we say? Why, just the other week, she said somebody called the Master was behind the Gunpowder plot,"

"But it was! Tell her, Grandfather."

"Calm down, my dear child. This is not the place for mere fantasies, hmm?"

"Anyway, I'd currently say Susan stands at a grade D. If you reign in Susan's imagination, though…why, I'd say she's capable of an A*."

"Thank you, Miss Wright. We'll be off now, then. Good day to you. "

The old man began to place his fingers around Barbara's head, as Susan screamed "Grandfather, No!" and tears of pain began to spread down Barbara's face. The old man slowly let go and turned to face Susan, smiling pleasantly as if nothing had ever happened.

"Come, my child."

* * *

Together, they ran out of the assembly hall's door and found themselves in a narrow, deserted school corridor.

"Grandfather, why do you keep doing this? It's not fair. Barbara's my teacher." Susan whispered to him quietly.

"Susan, you must understand. Yes, you must. Your teachers cannot know about my existence. If they find out, it will interfere with their timelines and I will not allow that to happen."

At that moment, a man dressed in a huge, golden collar and long, sweeping robes appeared seemingly from nowhere, staring sternly in their direction.

"Doctor. I have been sent by the high council of Timelords. They wish to recruit you," the man said.

"Recruit me? For what?"

"All will be explained, once the time is right. Now come. Hold my hand."

The 1st Doctor reluctantly did as instructed and a huge, ominous white glow surrounded the Doctor and Susan. Where once stood the Doctor, Susan and the Timelord was now an unoccupied space in the middle of the school corridor. They were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The other Brigadier

The machine was really testing the Doctor's patience. He was beginning to wonder who had programmed it. Whoever it was hadn't done a very good job at all. The machine seemed fixated on the idea that destroying 1940s London would somehow protect the Earth from dying. It didn't help that the machine came from the far future, at a time where the sun was set to expand and destroy the Earth. Some mindless buffoon had decided installing a time travel mechanism inside was a good idea. It wasn't even a working one. It was faulty. As the Doctor stood confronting the machine in the empty streets of London, Jamie McCrimmon stood behind him with his bagpipes.

"Tell me, machine. How many people are there in London alone?" asked the Doctor.

"The population of London, England, United Kingdom has been reduced to one hundred people," The machine stated, in a dull monotone voice.

"Ah, you stupid machine! You are in 1940s London. The London you come from is over five hundred million years away,"

"Incorrect. London is approximately zero miles from London, England, United Kingdom,"

"Yes, I know this is London! But what I'm trying to say is, this is a different time. The population of London here is over four times that many people. These Londoners don't even need to think about evacuating, whereas the one in your London did precisely that right away,"

"Checking database. The year is 5.5/Apple/26. Today is Friday 30th Decay. The approximate time is fifteen minutes past twelve. London is currently evacuated. Population is one hundred,"

"Oh my giddy aunt," The Doctor muttered to himself. "This is like trying to teach quantum physics to an elephant,"

"Earth is about to die in approximately one point one second. Activating self-destruct mechanism,"

"NOW, Jamie!" he shouted, as the machine began to shake violently, about to blow.

Jamie didn't need telling twice. On the Doctor's demand, he immediately began to blow into the bagpipes and the blanket of an authentic sound from a much-loved country wrapped around them immediately.

"Does not compute," Stated the machine blankly. "Dalton machinery is shutting down,"

"You can stop playing now, Jamie,"

Jamie began to stop slowly, his hands sweating furiously at the tight grip he'd held whilst playing the bagpipes. He and the Doctor began to head back towards the TARDIS to find stood behind them:

"Doctor, look! A Timelord,"

"Yes. I can see that, Jamie,"

"Doctor, you must come,"

"Or what? Will you punish me further, eh? Take Jamie away from me again? Exile me to Earth sooner?"

"There will be no consequences if you refuse. You simply have no choice. Your life is at risk,"

"At risk? Whatever this is about, it can't be any different to usual. I'm always at risk!"

"But not at as big a risk as you're in at the moment. Your life depends on it. Now hold my hand,"

"And how do I know you're not just using me?"

"Take my hand and I will show you,"

The 2nd Doctor reached out his hand and with a white light shining luminously, disappeared along with Jamie. The London streets were empty once more.

* * *

The black open-top car continued to speed down the winding, country road. The Doctor was tied up in the back, watching as an Auton duplicate of the Brigadier drove the car quickly around the steep corner. They were in pursuit of the Doctor's car Bessie, who was being driven by the real Brigadier somewhat carefully. Slowly, the Doctor reached for the sonic screwdriver concealed in his pocket and with a quick whirl, cut through the rope confining him. He jumped onto the passenger seat in front, then leaped from the open-top car as the Brigadier duplicate lost control, landing perfectly next to the real Brigadier inside Bessie. The Doctor turned. The Auton had regained control. The car was heading furiously towards them. Gaining dangerously closer, about to collide. Then just as the Brigadier Auton duplicate was about to knock them hopelessly into the sea below, there was a bright light and a Timelord appeared.

"Zarx? My dear fellow, what are you doing here?" asked the 3rd Doctor quizzically.

"The high council of Timelords have sent me. You are to be recruited,"

"This is insane. You cannot recruit him. The Doctor is our scientific advisor at UNIT,"

"It will only be temporary. I am sure UNIT can do without their scientific advisor and Brigadier for a short period of time,"

"Now, listen here, young man. What you are suggesting is preposterous! We at UNIT investigate the alien, the unexplained and downright extraordinary. We cannot and never will be able to do that without a scientific advisor. And now you are suggesting to take me with him? Their commander?"

"Brigadier, every Doctor needs a companion. You shall fulfil this role for him. In the meantime, our own military organization will make sure Earth's well defended against any oncoming attacks. Now, Doctor, hold my hand,"

The 3rd Doctor took Zarx's hand and the white light engulfed the 3rd Doctor and Brigadier. The three of them vanished as the black car sped into Bessie and sent the car tumbling down into the clear blue sea below. The Brigadier duplicate, meanwhile, turned the car around sharply and drove down the country road towards a certain military organization, with a plan already beginning to form inside...


	3. Chapter 3: Planet of the jelly babies

Sarah stared wide-eyed at the beautiful, lush landscape ahead of her. The Doctor had landed them on the planet Chocalucia, a planet made entirely out of sweets. Haribos replaced leaves, chocolate fingers replaced trees and the population was made up of five hundred million jelly babies. Clearly the Doctor's idea of paradise.

It was somewhat relaxing watching jelly babies walk past, although Sarah couldn't bear to think she ate some of them as sweets. Now, eating jelly babies seemed like a horrible and disgusting idea to her and something she would no longer think about doing. Especially when the residents of Chocalucia were so friendly and welcoming to visitors. Just as Sarah was about to explore the Chocolate Orange house, the Doctor ran towards her, being chased by a creature who looked suspiciously like a mix of Bertie Bassett's liquorice all-sorts sweets.

"Run, Sarah!" he shouted.

"Doctor, why is that….thing chasing after you?" Sarah asked, running alongside the Doctor as his scarf trundled along behind.

"That's not a thing, Sarah. That's the Kandyman. He didn't take too kindly to my offering of jelly babies,"

"I should think not. The entire population is made up of them!"

"And the Kandyman is made up of liquorice all-sorts. I was merely adding more sweets to his collection,"

As the jelly babies watched in awe, the Doctor and Sarah turned a corner to find a Timelord waiting for them, his Gallifreyan robes blowing all around him.

"Oh, hello. Fine day for a walk down Quality Street, isn't it?" the Doctor asked the Timelord jokingly.

"I have more important things to do than discuss human sweets, Doctor," The Timelord replied blankly. "Such as recruiting you and your dear companion here. The situation is urgent. Now hold my hand, Doctor,"

The 4th Doctor rested his hand on the Timelord's hand and with a flash of light, the Doctor and Sarah disappeared.

* * *

The Doctor was sat on one of the many chairs in Tadworth Manor. Ever since he and Peri had arrived on the planet Jargoncia, they had been pretty much on the go, trying to round up the many Adipose Lord Chadsworth had created out of the Tradgenical tribe people's fat. There was simply no reasoning with Lord Chadsworth. His mind seemed set on the idea that turning the tribe into living fat would somehow save his money problems. After much debating, he had told the Doctor that he would consider stopping the Adipose breeding and come to a decision tomorrow. And so here the 5th Doctor was, sat in the house famous for its collection of chairs while Peri swam in the only ocean on Jargonica. The Doctor found himself absorbed in his thoughts about the situation until there was a loud knock at the door. The Doctor answered it to find a young man stood there, dressed in a long, black coat and a smart, light blue long shirt and holding a gun almost protectively.

"I heard you have an adipose problem?" he said in a broad American accent.

"You could say that," The 5th Doctor answered. "Friend of Peri's, I presume?"

"Who's Peri?" asked the young man, confused.

"Clearly not, then. What are you doing here?"

"I used a vortex manipulator. Arrived on Jargonica and some pretty young girl told me her friend was having a tough time trying to stop a guy from creating Adipose out of fat. She pointed me in the direction of this manor so I entered, then found Mr handsome here and figured she meant you," He explained.

"That would be Peri, then. May I say, I very much approve of your logical approach to the situation. Mr…?"

"Captain Jack Harkness,"

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm the Doctor,"

"Doctor? You've changed your face again?" said Captain Jack.

"Again? What do you mean 'again'?" said the Doctor, frowning slightly.

"When I last met you, you looked like that guy from Casanova. Loved the hedgehog hair!"

"I must remember to book a hair appointment once I reach that incarnation," The Doctor mumbled to himself.

"'Once you reach that incarnation?' You mean you haven't reached that incarnation yet?" Captain Jack asked, a slightly confused expression spreading across his face.

"Precisely. Anyway, shall we talk about the Adipose?"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," Said a mysterious voice from the corner of the room.

Captain Jack and the Doctor turned to find a Timelord stood there, staring in an almost fixated look of seriousness.

"What do you mean 'won't be necessary'? There are people dying out there because of living fat!" Captain Jack shouted in anger.

"And the entire universe will be in danger if you don't help us," The Timelord stated blankly. "Tell me. Which is more important? A bunch of tribes people or every living being in the cosmos?"

Captain Jack fell silent. Whatever the Timelord was talking about, what he was saying was completely right.

"Excuse my friend here. May I ask what it is you want from us?" asked the Doctor politely.

"We wish to recruit you," The Timelord said. "All will be explained in time. Now, take my hand,"

The Doctor took the Timelord's hand softly and he, the Timelord and Captain Jack disappeared in a bright flash of white light.


	4. Chapter 4: C is for 'crap'

"That 'C' in the middle of your chest clearly stands for 'crap'!" the 6th Doctor shouted at the Cyber Leader whilst Peri glanced in shock at the Doctor's swearing.

"You don't usually swear, Doctor," Peri pointed out.

"Well, I do now, Peri. Now will you leave me in peace whilst I make a serious negotiation?"

"Serious? Yeah right. As if you can make any kind of serious negotiation with a Cyber Leader,"

"Shut up, Peri!" roared the Doctor in anger.

They were stood in the TARDIS, its simple, white roundels glistening like diamonds around them. The time rotor remained still, almost lifeless as the Doctor and the Cyber Leader stood facing one another beside the TARDIS columns.

"Cybermen do not understand the meaning of 'crap'," The Cyber Leader said.

"Lacking the brains, are we?" replied the Doctor in a playful tone.

"That is incorrect. You are inferior. You must be upgraded,"

"I don't need an upgrade. A Timelord like me with impressive intellect, the most charming smile and the greatest sense of humour needs only his own company to pass time by,"

"Nice to know I'm not wanted," Peri muttered quietly.

"You have emotions, Doctor. Cybermen do not. With an upgrade, you will become superior among the stars," The Cyberman leader stated.

Peri watched in surprise as a Timelord appeared out of nowhere and shot the Cyberman with a large laser gun.

"You will come with me," He said simply.

"And why should we go anywhere with a species as boring as you lot?" asked the Doctor in a slightly ignorant manner.

"This is not the time for disagreements, Doctor. If you don't come with me, you'll be condemning the entire universe including you and your companion here to death,"

"Why? Why will I? I demand a reason,"

"All will be explained if you come with me. Now grab my hand,"

"No. I refuse to do anything until you give me a reason for interrupting a life as important as mine,"

"Fine. We'll simply have to ask another of your many incarnations,"

"Alright, fine. I'll do it,"

The 6th Doctor grabbed the Timelord's hand roughly and he, Peri and the Timelord disappeared into a blinding, white light.

* * *

The 7th Doctor stared furiously at the Silence as they stood in front in their all-too-familiar black suits and ties. Ace stood ready at the Doctor's side, backpack hanging over her shoulders comfortably. The tunnel they were stood in was dark, the blackness surrounding them like a never-ending tube of emptiness. There was the sound of a train approaching in the distance but luckily for the Doctor and Ace, it was a fair distance away from the tunnel they were stood in.

"I will not tolerate species such as yours mindlessly manipulating the human race!" the Doctor bellowed.

"Then why didn't you stop us before, Doctor? Just like we tried to stop you," A Silent asked.

"Tried to stop me? What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, a puzzled expression forming across his face.

"You must not reach Trenzalore," The Silent replied simply.

"I have no plans to set foot there anyway! I'd rather spend the night with a Dalek than visit a planet of graveyards."

"But you will, Doctor. The day the question is asked. You will be there,"

"Oh no," He muttered at the realization of what those words meant. "Now, Ace!"

It was then that Ace reached into her backpack and took out a silver cylinder. She chucked the silver cylinder at the Silence and ran alongside the Doctor, as the tunnel began to cave in rapidly.

"What did I just throw that Nitro-9 at again, Professah?" asked Ace.

"You know, I'm rrrrrrrrrreally not sure myself, Ace," the 7th Doctor.

Together, they turned a corner to find a Timelord waiting for them. It glared with a blank, seemingly lifeless stare, never blinking or showing any proper awareness of who was stood in front.

"You will come," It stated simply.

"Come where? We're not going anywhere with the lords of boredom. I can't even find any fun in manipulating you lot, so why would I want to spend time with you?"

"This isn't a question of fun, Doctor. We need your help,"

"Help? I take it your too busy enforcing more non-interference laws than to do anything yourself,"

"This has nothing to do with those laws. Those laws are not important anymore. We simply just need your help,"

"Will there be any explosions needed?" Ace asked.

"They may come in useful," the Timelord replied.

"Cool! Come on, Professah! Don't be a wuss!"

"Very well, Ace," The Doctor decided, before turning to the Timelord and saying "We will help you this time. But only this once,"

"Then take my hand, Doctor,"

The 7th Doctor grabbed the Timelord's hand and the three of them disappeared amongst a bright white light.


End file.
